


Celebrating

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ghost-Drifting, M/M, Smut, just yancy getting fucked pretty much, no real plot, tw - implied incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy's celebrating alone.  Herc decides that just won't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frikadeller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikadeller/gifts).



He'd come out to celebrate with Raleigh, only now his little brother is nowhere to be seen. He isn't worried, it's not like it's the first time he's been ditched in favour of someone younger and prettier. He'd just make sure to be around the next day to pick up the pieces when Raleigh sobers up again.

"This seat taken?"

The voice is warm and rough, and Yancy starts to say something, then stops when he sees who it belongs to. 

"What are you- I mean. Yeah. Sir. No. The seat's not-"

"Good." He's grinning, and Yancy feels like a fucking idiot and then like an even bigger one because he's a Ranger now and he shouldn't be getting tongue-tied around other Rangers any more. "Celebrating alone, huh?"

Yancy looks up, sees their reflections in the mirror behind the bar, and nods. "I was," he says, turning in his seat to look at Ranger Hansen properly. "I'm Yancy-"

"Becket. I know who you are, kid. And none of that 'sir' shit, not yet. Call me Herc. You want another?"

"Uh. I'd better not, I've probably got to find my brother later, so..."

"Your brother's in good hands, trust me."

Yancy frowns, because how the hell could Herc know _who_ Raleigh's with? "It's tradition. He gets to have a good time, I get to play big brother."

"Sounds like a shit tradition to me, son. You've just graduated, you're allowed to let your hair down. Tell you what. I've got a bottle of twelve year old Scotch in my room, and nobody to help me drink it. If I promise your brother will be returned to you safe and sound, you want to come help me make a dent? Celebrate properly?"

"How can you promise-"

"Because I know where he is. So... coming?"

Yancy glances along the bar, but nobody's paying any attention to them. He shrugs, pushing his empty glass away. Why should Raleigh have all the fun, right?

"Sure."

+

"This okay?"

Yancy nods, curling his fingers into Herc's shirt. Herc's asked him every step of the way if he's doing alright, if he's happy with what's happening, and Yancy's almost reached the point where he's ready to just tell Herc to do anything he wants because it's all good. 

His neck's sticky from whiskey kisses, and his pulse is still racing from Herc cupping him through his pants.

He'd meant to ask where Raleigh was, but somewhere around Herc's thumb scraping at his nipple and a kiss being chewed into his collar bone, he'd forgotten.

"I'm gonna grab a condom, don't move. You still-"

"I'm good. You can fuck me til I can't stand, okay?"

Herc looks at him, and laughs, pressing the laughter into his mouth. Kisses him, slow but hard and it's good, it leaves Yancy panting and aching and nervous because what the hell did he just say?

Herc comes back a few moments later, puts a bottle on the nightstand and a condom on the pillow before pulling Yancy up off the couch. It's almost romantic, the way he lays Yancy down and crawls over him to kiss him, to open his pants properly and press his rough palm down on Yancy's cock.

"You tell me if I need to stop, hear me?"

Yancy nods, reaching to push his fingers into Herc's hair, and groans when Herc's hand curls, and strokes. Is it really that fucking obvious that he's never gone this far before?

Herc pushes at his pants, and Yancy shivers, trying to pull Herc's shirt off with one hand. 

"Let's sort this out, eh?" Herc mutters, nipping Yancy's jaw before sitting back to undress himself and Yancy hears a completely foreign sound come out of his mouth and blushes when Herc just stares at him. "You okay, kid?"

"I've never..." _And that looks too big to be going where it's going._

"Yeah, I know. Remember what I told you, if it's too much you've got to tell me. But I think you'll cope fine."

Yancy isn't so sure, but he figures Herc knows what he's doing and he wants this just as much, to the point where he's not even thinking about how Raleigh's going to react when he finds out. Herc fucking _Hansen_ , for God's sake.

"Hey... look at me."

Yancy turns his head off the pillow, watches Herc's eyes, his tongue over his lips, and groans at the hand on his cock. Squeezing, stroking, gentle tugs that make Yancy's toes flex and curl in, and Herc leans over him for the lube and a fucking flock of birds seems to be doing some kind of fluttering dance in his gut.

"Where are you two heading to, after this?"

"A-Anchorage, sir." Yancy flushes, the way Herc looks at him then, the finger that digs in to stroke the head of his cock. "Oh... fuck."

"Right, nice and cold for you up there. I'll be back to Aus with my brother in a couple of days. You need to relax."

"Trying. Maybe... Maybe if you kissed me some more?" He feels foolish for asking, but Herc doesn't say anything, just bends over him and presses his mouth and tongue to the side of Yancy's neck, keeps stroking his cock, his sac, and lower still. His fingers are slick, warm and gently urgent, and his tone's conversational when he stops kissing to speak again. 

"You'll meet Scott in the morning. He'll probably want to fuck you too."

_What?_ Yancy's eyes roll at the first press of Herc's finger, and he clutches at one broad, thick shoulder. Wonders if all the muscle comes with piloting, or if Herc's always been built like this, and what exactly is going on.

"That's it. Let me in. C'mon, Ranger, open up."

The words sound filthy to Yancy's ears, and he's pretty sure that by now he's beet red from head to toe, but Herc kisses him again and he forgets to concentrate on the finger in his ass and somehow manages to relax and take it.

"Good boy," Herc murmurs, leaning away again to put his other hand under Yancy's thigh, lift him a little to make the second finger that bit easier. "You up for getting your mouth around this?" He asks, pressing both fingers deeper and making it impossible for Yancy to answer in anything that resembles words. In the end, Yancy just nods. 

Herc figures out the logistics, kneeling above Yancy, leaning back to keep fucking two fingers into him while Yancy sucks in as much of Herc's cock as he can take. Not much, with the angle, but apparently it's enough.

"Tell me again how hard you want me to fuck you."

Yancy moans, louder when Herc adds the tip of a third finger and it's fucking excruciating because his own cock's going untouched and he's still not sure how he got here.

"Yancy."

"Please," Yancy whimpers, Herc's cock slipping from his mouth to nudge at his chin, wet and thick.

"Yeah?"

"Please, sir."

Herc rips open the condom, moving off and pushing Yancy's thighs up to get in under them. "Say that again."

"Please, sir. Please fuck me." Yancy doesn't even know where it's coming from, but Herc's eyes have gotten dark and there's threat and promise in them and Yancy shudders, opening his mouth when Herc comes down to kiss him, presses the head of his cock at Yancy's ass and holds his hip tightly, the stroke of his thumb a softer counterpoint to the grip.

"That's it, boy. Let it go. All the way."

Yancy knows he's still blushing furiously, can't help the way he wraps both arms around Herc's back, or the way he arches when Herc pushes in, slow and steady and so fucking _big_ that Yancy can't think of anything else. He's glad of Herc's mouth on his, of the skin under his hands, the fingers in his hips.

It's good, when Herc bottoms out and groans, turning his head to press his cheek to Yancy's. Good to know that he's not the only one so affected by it all.

Herc rocks his hips, shallow little thrusts that just make Yancy pant, hold on tighter still because he's got a fair idea of what's coming.

"Good?" Herc asks, and Yancy can't keep from smiling, seeking Herc's mouth to kiss him in reply.

It carries on slow for a while, Herc gradually moving back to a place where he can pick up the pace, and Yancy wants to say he isn't ready yet but it's not true, or ceases to be true when Herc takes hold of his cock, starts jerking him in some kind of rough time with his own sharper thrusts. 

Herc goes deep, and Yancy's reminded all over again how fucking thick he is, but it's a good burn and he closes his hand over Herc's, takes over jerking himself off because it's easier then for Herc to hold on and really fucking pound his ass and Yancy isn't even embarrassed any more by the sounds he's making, doesn't give a flying fuck that he comes sooner than he meant to, messy spurts all over his belly, squeezing his cock tight as Herc keeps going. Until he comes too, balls deep and clawing at Yancy's hips, holding him right _there_ until he's done.

+

Yancy never would have pegged Herc for a cuddler, but evidently looks can be deceiving. His ass is kind of sore, though his cock seems just fine with Herc's hand on it, quiet touches, palm under his balls and kisses to the nape of his neck, the wrap of Herc's leg and words murmured until Yancy comes a second time, pressing back into the hard heat of Herc's body.

"Different, isn't it?" Herc says, once everything goes still again.

"I don't-"

"It's why I chose you. You need taking care of, too."

Yancy chews at his lip, turning over to face Herc. 

"Chose me?"

"Easy decision, if I'm honest. Scotty wanted your brother, so-"

Yancy blinks, sitting up. "What?"

"I told you Raleigh was in good hands. For the third time, currently."

"How do you know that?"

Herc bites his lip, grinning. "You drift with your brother for long enough, you'll figure it out. Maybe even take your screwing around to the next level, too."

"I don't, we don't..."

"Relax, kid. I'm not about to judge anything you and Raleigh do. Be fucking hypocritical of me if I did."

Yancy feels his cheeks getting hot again, and he tries to look away but Herc catches hold of his chin, forcing him to look up.

"I like you, Yancy. Pretty sure I'm going to like your little brother, too. You don't mind that, do you? Scott'll keep you busy, trust me."

"We've got the rest of the night still," Yancy says, then wonders where the hell _that_ came from. Grins in spite of the weirdness of the situation when Herc smiles, pulling Yancy up on top of him.

"Yes, we do."


End file.
